Trials of Osiris
Trials of Osiris was a Crucible event that was available every weekend from Friday at 10 AM PST to the Weekly Reset on Tuesday. Participation in the Trials of Osiris playlist required the latest Destiny expansion. The final Trials of Osiris event for Destiny took place on August 14, 2017. Gameplay Trials of Osiris used the Elimination gametype. Entrance into the Trials required a Trials Passage, which could be purchased from Brother Vance for 500 Glimmer. Once a Trials Passage accumulated three losses, the Passage would no longer grant admission to the Trials. In order to continue competing in the Trials of Osiris, a new Trials Passage would need to be purchased. If a Guardian quit or disconnected from a match before it is completed, a loss was added to the Trials Passage. In Year 1, Guardians could use Passage Coins to purchase boons from Brother Vance that would aid in obtaining the most wins possible. However, in Year 3, boons were made obsolete as Guardians were able to inspect their Trials Passage to purchase modifications that would grant the same effects that boons did. Level advantages were enabled, and teammate matchmaking was disabled, so Guardians would need to form their own fireteams. Teams were matched against each other depending on connection and the number of wins on their Trials Passage. Each match would take place on the same map in a given week. The map rotated every week. However, during the last week Trials of Osiris was available, the map chosen for each match was random. Mechanics The Lighthouse Guardians who accumulated nine wins and zero losses on a single Trials Passage would be able to travel to The Lighthouse, a location on Mercury that contains exclusive loot. Access to this area would remain open until the weekly reset and Guardians could only obtain rewards from The Lighthouse once per character per week. Opening the chest at The Lighthouse would reward the following: Year 1 *Eye of Osiris, exotic emblem (Year 1) *1 Etheric Light *4-6 Motes of Light *A random Trials of Osiris primary weapon with a random damage type: **The Summoner (Adept), Legendary Auto Rifle (Year 1) **The Scholar (Adept), Legendary Scout Rifle (Year 1) **The Messenger (Adept), Legendary Pulse Rifle (Year 1) **Jewel of Osiris (Adept), Legendary Hand Cannon (Year 1) Year 2 *Hic Jacet, Legendary Emblem (Year 2) *4-6 Motes of Light *One armor piece *A random Trials of Osiris Adept primary weapon: **Doctrine of Passing (Adept), Legendary Auto Rifle (Year 2) **The Water Star (Adept), Legendary Hand Cannon (Year 2) **Reflection Sum (Adept), Legendary Pulse Rifle (Year 2) **The Inward Lamp (Adept), Legendary Scout Rifle (Year 2) *A chance for an exotic armor piece or exotic weapon Year 3 *Solar Labor, Legendary Emblem *1 Flawless Vigil Ornament *4-6 Motes of Light *One armor piece *A random Trials of Osiris Adept primary weapon: **Blind Perdition (Adept), Legendary Pulse Rifle **Burning Eye (Adept), Legendary Scout Rifle **Exile's Student (Adept), Legendary Hand Cannon **Vision Stone (Adept), Legendary Auto Rifle *A chance for an exotic armor piece or exotic weapon List of Match Rewards Year 1 Rewards Armor Weapons Other Year 2 Rewards Armor Weapons Other Year 3 Rewards Armor One of the following armor pieces would drop as an end-of-match reward on the fifth win on a Trials Passage once per week per Guardian: ;Titan *Scarab's Vigil Helm *Scarab's Vigil Gauntlets *Scarab's Vigil Plate *Scarab's Vigil Greaves *Scarab's Vigil Mark ;Hunter *Lion's Vigil Mask *Lion's Vigil Grips *Lion's Vigil Vest *Lion's Vigil Strides *Lion's Vigil Cloak ;Warlock *Cobra's Vigil Hood *Cobra's Vigil Gloves *Cobra's Vigil Robes *Cobra's Vigil Steps *Cobra's Vigil Bond Weapons One of following weapons would drop as an end-of-match reward on the seventh win on a Trials Passage once per week per Guardian: *Vision Stone, Legendary Auto Rifle *Blind Perdition, Legendary Pulse Rifle *Burning Eye, Legendary Scout Rifle *Exile's Student, Legendary Hand Cannon *Stellar Vestige, Legendary Fusion Rifle *Unraveling Thread, Legendary Shotgun *The Winged Word, Legendary Sniper Rifle Other The following items had a chance to drop as end-of-match rewards: *The Devoted, legendary blue and yellow shader *Vigilant Disciple (on match wins after obtaining nine wins on a card) *1-3 Strange Coins *1-3 Motes of Light *1-3 Passage Coins (only after a loss) Gallery Destiny HOW trials of osiris.jpg Trials of osiris action 01.jpg Trials of osiris action 03.jpg Trials of osiris action 05.jpg Trials2.jpg Trials3.jpg See Also *Osiris References External Links *DestinyTracker Trials of Osiris Weekly Scorecard - See performance and tier rank for each week of Trials of Osiris. *Destiny Trials Report - See stats and currently equipped gear for an entire fireteam. ja:Trials of Osiris Category:Trials of Osiris Category:Crucible Gametypes